forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Greatsword of Impiltur
| itemlevel3e = +2 | value3e = 54,350 gp | weight3e = 15 lbs (6.8 kgs) | refs3e = | level4e = +3 | value4e = 25,000 gp | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The Greatsword of Impiltur was the fabled state weapon of Impiltur. It had a storied history in Faerûn, spanning several hundred years. It served as King Halantar's ceremonial sword for twenty-five years, until it went missing and traveled throughout the Realms. Description Forged from cold iron, the blade of the sword was engraved with images of dead and screaming demons and crackled with lightning-like dark energies. Its pommel and guard appeared as if the blade had impaled a balor. Powers The +3 ravenous doomstrike greatsword would daze those who were struck by its blows. Creation The spells shatter and slay living were used in the sword's creation. History The Greatsword of Impiltur was commissioned in 732 DR to commemorate the coronation of Sarshel Elethim as King of the Realm of the Sword and the Wand, though it was not completed by the dwarves of the Earthfast Mountains until two years later under the reign of Halanter I. The king wielded the blade for a quarter of a century until it was stolen from the royal vaults in the Year of the Missing Blade, 759 DR. While it was believed to be among a cache of weapons and treasures stolen by agents of the balor Ndulu, it was not found among the rest of the lost riches following the Battle of Moaning Gorge. In the middle of the winter of 826 DR, Eljak Farenfal was hunting a pack of winter wolves across the frozen Bluefang Water, when he found lost blade of Impiltur in the scabbard of a Rashemi berserker. At the end of the winter season, Eljak returned the greatsword, along with the pelt of an alpha winter wolf, to King Halanter II, and received the monarch's sincere gratitude. The stately sword remained in its home nation for one hundred years, until it was transported aboard the ship Nadyra's Glory, along with other Impilturan treasures, as Princess Aliia Elethlim sailed to the Forest Nation of Cormyr to marry Crown Prince Rhiigard in 926 DR. Unfortunately, the ship was destroyed by the succubus Soneillon, taking Princess Aliia's life and sinking Impiltur's riches along with the greatsword. The blade was recovered from the Inner Sea by Sonellion, along with the couple's coronation crowns, and returned to her fiendish court beneath the Giantspire Mountains. After lending the greatsword to a select few of her hobgoblin champions, she passed the fabled blade to her consort, the fallen prince of Impiltur Imbrar the Lost after his resurrection and conversion into a death knight. During the Spellplague after 1385 DR, Soneillon and Imbrar were torn from the world of Toril and the Greatsword of Impiltur remained on its soil. It was believed to have been recovered by yet another of the succubus' champion hobgoblins. Appendix References Category:Greatswords Category:Swords Category:Blades Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Magic weapons Category:Plus-2 items Category:Plus-3 items Category:Magic items Category:Cold iron items Category:Items from Impiltur Category:Items from Northeast Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items Category:200000-299999 gold pieces Category:50000-59999 gold pieces